


I'm still trying to make sense of this......and I have failed terribly!

by Unsympathetic_Moron



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hi no Kuni | Land of Fire, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, No Uchiha Massacre, Politics, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsympathetic_Moron/pseuds/Unsympathetic_Moron
Summary: This work is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not expect this to take off in any way that can't be reasonably explained away as coincidence.What happens when your beliefs are brutally torn down by cold hard logic? Find out in this story where a man from 21st Century Earth is transmigrated into a young Academy Student
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is practically my first attempt at anything resembling a story. Please leave a review, I don’t care if it is scathing but only that it is in English.

Chapter 1: Salvaged Situations

I had never thought myself a good person. Not that I was an amoral psychopath or anything, but I was not a person whose name you would bless.

Maybe it was the sins of the past catching up to me. Perhaps it was my fate. I had, after all, conned countless people. Their faces, which I couldn’t remember, now flashed through my mind as I took in what probably were my last breaths.

Drowning in a tank is surely a very stupid way to go, when you consider that you arranged for it in the first place.  
As a “Conjurer of cheap tricks”, which is to say, a street magician with a penchant for performing dangerous stunts, I had a reputation to uphold. Apparently, people aren’t entertained by card tricks anymore. So becoming Houdini seemed like the best possible way. And it worked too! My “shows” were a local hit. I was a few steps above the party-magicians!  
Alas, accidents happen. Wasn’t that what my father said when I proclaimed that I was going to pursue Theatre?  
Anyways, regret filled me and dragged my insensate body down to the floor of the tank. So this was it. I would die in a water tank, chained, alone and with no one that will miss me.  
The one time practice didn’t help me…..  
And then it all went dark.

Until it didn’t.  
I was vaguely aware that I felt that sensation where you feel like ‘falling but aren’t actually falling’  
And then awareness crashed into me like an 18-wheeler.  
I woke up with a long drawn out gasp, clutching my chest. Memories that weren’t mine started to overwhelm me as I slowly descended into the embrace of oblivion.

I felt alive and young. And more than a little energetic. What was happening to me? I was supposed to be dead, right?

And slowly, but surely it dawned on me that I had, by some “divine” intervention survived and confusingly enough, tossed into a world that I believed to be fictional.  
This realisation came after viewing those new memories.

The realisation that I was screwed beyond belief.

I was in the world of Naruto…….as an Academy Student of the Village Hidden in the Leaf!

\----------------------------------------------

The next morning came too quickly, in my opinion.  
I would have liked a few more hours to contemplate my existence and make sense of all that I now knew.  
And this world was not what I expected it to be. There were so many changes to what I had thought of as "canon" that I briefly thought that this was some AU.  
But after a few minutes of thinking, it all made sense that what I knew as the truth was just a plot convenience and in an actual setting with practically infinite variables, those events just didn't make a whole lot of sense.

There were, for example, no real knowledge of the history of the world before the "Villages Founding Era". The Warring Clans Era was something spoken of by the very _very_ elderly people that had survived through the final years of those times. There was no clear dates or actual records of those events that occurred during the so called Warring Clans Era. The only things that we actually knew with concrete evidence was the existence of over 130 clans in Fire Country alone. Only 9 of those clans, other than the Uchiha and the Senju, were still alive and they were the ones that joined up with the Uchiha and Senju clans when Konoha was created.

Unlike many of the fan-theories and fanfics that I had read in my "past life", there was no propaganda. The History books that the students were provided only propagated cold-hard facts. While the Village made its respect for the First Hokage known blatantly, it did not, however, hide the truths about him.  
Hashirama Senju wiped out the clans that refused to end the war.

I repeat, _Hashirama Senju,_ the peace-loving man hailed as the God of Shinobi, a man that joined two clans that had a deep HATRED of each other because he didn't want to fight anymore is _quoted_ to have said "If they aren't with us, then they are against us. Thus they should not remain lest they cause more trouble down the line." and went on a crusade against the other petty clans and possibly wiped out innumerable powerful Kekkei Genkai for no real reason.

This was explained in excruciating detail in the textbooks that were given to us. Including eyewitness reports of Hashirama gutting a newborn baby without even blinking.

Obviously, it made sense. He was a ninja before a pacifist. Even though the use of the word ninja was frowned down upon by the Village, as it tended to give children the idea that a job that include murder, deceit and small-scale genocides was " _cool"_ or _"awesome"._ He grew up in the bloodiest, ugliest period of our world's history, trained for years to be good at one thing and one thing only....killing. He may not have liked it but he would do it again and again.

If I had only known that I would too.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, as you can see, my first time using this website to post. Please forgive me.

Chapter 2: Thoughts and Tales  
  
Right.  
  
Let's get our info quickly internalized.  
Thank heavens whatever brought me here saw fit to make sure that I didn't suffer from any psychological backlash from merging with another entity.  
It appears that it has only been 4 years since the fateful day of Minato's death. This kid..me, I had the sad, traumatic memory of watching people die of sheer fright and witnessing so many less-than-happy memories left a deep gash in my psyche. It wasn't bothering _me_ though.  
  
Honestly, the only thing that had me worried was the ease with which I had adjusted to my situation and didn't even question its veracity.  
  
I went through everything again.  
  
Name, Motoki,  
 **茂輝,** meaning "Luxuriant-Bright"  
  
Age, 12.  
Gender, Male (Yay!)  
  
Likes, sweets. Dislikes.....many things really, from the Nine-Tailed Beast to some random kid that was mean to him at the Academy were all targets for his...my...hatred.  
I had no dreams for the future. I had no particular hobbies and still had a pair of loving parents that were rather well off, all things considered.  
  
Civilian parents encouraged their children to join the Academy, mostly because of the ongoing conscription to make up for the innumerable losses of life that happened a scant few years ago. And also because of the reduced taxes, free daycare and the honour that comes with having your child as a protector of the village.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, it was the civilians who were subjected to brainwashing propaganda campaigns. The ninja were taken care of by more powerful ninja. This was why only the most powerful ninja were the only ones to survive escape.  
Orochimaru was....Orochimaru.  
Aoi Rokusho had the Raijin.  
Itachi had the Sharingan and ROOT and Danzo.....wait! that hadn't happened yet!  
But according to my memories, Itachi was not chuunin yet and would only become on in the coming Chuunin Exams, if I were to calculate his age based on what I knew.  
  
I still had two years to somehow salvage the situation...but should I?  
I didn't know any Uchiha personally and from what little that "I" had heard, they were arrogant but efficient. The perfectionists who enforced civilian laws. An aspect that former-me had respected.  
Still, why should I try to stop it? If anything I should aid it if they truly were planning a coup.  
I was also in a position to do so.  
I had briefly seen Itachi, who was 2 years younger than me join the Academy and graduate after 4 months after which we never saw him again.  
  
I mused about this as I went through familiar yet foreign motions of getting ready for the day.  
Students were expected to arrive at a very early time and "bond" with fellow students to grow stronger. Which was Shinobi-lingo for learn each other's weaknesses in the pretense of beating each other up in the pretense of training. A frankly ridiculous way of teaching teamwork.  
If memory serves right, we will be reviewing Theory for the following week until we are at a sufficient level for the Graduation Exams in a month or so.  
  
Once again, there were many differences from what I knew.  
  
I pulled up my shorts and buttoned them as I thought about the changes and deviations.  
  
The Academy didn't accept students willy-nilly. There is a screening process of all living relatives of the candidate and a selection process that involves a lot of Medical check-ups.  
  
While there are exceptions to most laws for Clan-children, which I thought was fanon, you have to pass the minimum checks. Blood group, genetic and hereditary diseases and whether we have all our limbs and "limbs" in their right places. It wasn't overly invasive, but enough to irk me a bit.  
  
I had, by now, gulped down a glass of milk and packed the _bento_ that my mother had prepared last night into a bag.  
  
Muscle memory is awesomely useful.  
  
The routine was quite an easy thing really.  
  
I was both used to and unfamiliar with so many things about trivial parts of this life.  
  
I walked out the door and closed it behind me.  
The breath of fresh air that entered my lungs reminded me that this wasn't the Earth I knew anymore.  
  
I took off with a light jog. Konoha was big. It was not just a few buildings, an approximate of 70 families called Konoha their home and a majority of them were Shinobi.  
The civilians usually lived in other villages in the country, like Tanzaku Town and Otafuku Gai to name a few.  
Konoha was the equivalent of an Army Base with quarters for the soldiers' families to live in.  
  
I waved to a few familiar-unfamiliar faces as I jogged ast them, once again thanking the gods for "my" house's proximity to the Academy.  
  
This was going to be one long day. I could just feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Insidious Instances  
  
  
  
'Don't make eye-contact. Walk slower. Loosen up, your arms are too stiff. Nobody knows you that well. You have no friends. Walk. Walk. Walk.'  
  
And just like that I crashed into a person.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you are going!" A tall boy, probably a year or two older than I was, screamed right at my face.  
  
He took a good look at my bewildered and apologetic expression and just nodded before patting me on my shoulder condescendingly.  
  
"I understand."  
  
What the actual hell is going on?  
  
"It isn't that difficult, you know? The graduation test. I'll let you in on a secret. Just practice the Academy Three. They will probably ask you to do the Clone Jutsu, but best be prepared for anything they throw at you."  
  
  
  
He was right. Because the Village was in a dire need for more members in their ranks, the expectations they had of us weren't anything extraordinary.  
  
I still didn't get why he was telling me this though.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
"I'm Shigeru Oki. The most powerful genin of Konoha!"  
  
  
  
He reminded me of Naruto.  
  
  
  
I couldn't help but make a dig at his self-esteem. It was, after all, the first step to wheedle out information.  
  
"Hmm-mm. And what is the most powerful genin in Konoha doing at the Academy? Don't you have yards to clean or fences to paint?"  
  
"S-Shut up! I am here to apply for a vacation. Best use 'em up before they deploy you to guard the borders or something."  
  
I just kept my silence staring into his eyes, which, no doubt, creeped the hell out of him.  
  
Naturally, he filled the silence with more information.  
  
"You know, because there is a shortage of ninja. And my teammates are currently on probation for mutiny."  
  
  
  
Interesting.  
  
  
  
"They didn't follow our sensei's orders to kill a civilian."  
  
  
  
Happens. A lot, really. Teams in Konoha were usually separated from the moment they filed their applications. There were 4 Groups. Group A was usually filled with the talented students and those children that were from Shinobi Clans. This group was unofficially called the Frontline-Group. Group B was made up of those students who have shown an inclination for specialization in one of the support fields of Shinobi-work. Most of the Research Departments and more than a few medics came from Group B. They were unofficially termed “Specialist Group”  
  
Group C was the tricky one. Only a select few from this group would actually see the field. The reason was that these students were a bunch of people that the Academy had scouted out for potential recruitment into T&I. Unfortunately, former-me’s unpleasant attitude and displays of hatred landed me in Group C (called Psycho Group) during the Second-Year Shuffle.  
  
Group D were the unluckiest of the lot. They were the ones that were seen as waste of resources. Ninja from this group turned out to either become guards or errand boys of the village.  
  
Every ninja on a Three-People Team were blooded early to make sure that they didn’t freeze in a real battle and there was no end to the number of people that used the illegal paths out of the border.  
The Village held its secrets very closely.  
  
“.....”  
  
“You know, those people that try to cross borders without permits or paying the fees?”  
  
“You’re still here?” I asked him with the best deadpan I could manage.  
  
He just stood there, utterly flabbergasted at my nonchalant dismissal of him.  
  
I ignored his sputtering and walked through the doors and quickly entered the classroom that was meant for my Group.  
  
The room was slowly filled with child-psychopaths and sadists. Each one trying to edge their way into the last bench in a corner, trying to stay as far away as possible from the front, where the teacher gave his lectures.  
  
I found myself flanked by two boys. One was a brown-haired, stout boy wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and looked to be on the verge of death. The other one was a dark-haired boy that had a rictus of a grin on his face that made me slowly inch away from him.  
  
They both slowly turned their heads to look at me with eerie synchronisation. Were it not for my immense mental fortitude, I would have scrammed.  
  
‘Conceal. Don’t feel. Don’t let them know.’ I repeated this mantra in my mind, trying to ignore their stares.  
  
Long day indeed.  
Sigh.  
\------------------------------------------  
  
  
We stood up to greet our sensei, a plain-looking chuunin kunoichi, who seemed just as disinterested as the rest of the class.  
Why is everyone so....gloomy?  
  
"Good morning, Kauri-sensei...."  
  
Gosh, people! Would some enthusiasm kill you?  
  
"Not so loudly." Kauri-sensei replied tersely.  
  
I see. That's why.  
  
"We will be reviewing Mathematics. As you know, the rookie teams for this year's batch will participate in the Chuunin Exams right out of the gate. If you find yourself among them, then you will have to prepare for the written part of the Examination thoroughly. If you open the Revision packets under your desks, you will find a test-sheet. You have ten minutes to fill out the front-page. You will, then begin the test as the bell sounds. You will have one hour to complete it. Begin."  
  
Great! A surprise test on my "first" day! Could this day get _any_ better?  
  
"You are not going to be using any mathematical instrument to aid you other than a compass and a ruler. I hope you have brought your pencils. There will be no borrowing of writing materials. Anything you need is already provided in the packet. Anyone attempting to cheat will be assigned for cleaning duty for the whole week."  
  
Just had to jinx it didn't you?  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
As expected, I scored just above average to not make myself look like a dumbo and yet low enough that I wouldn't be raising eyebrows.  
But, in hindsight, that was a very stupid thing to do. I fell back on "my" memories to aid me in this test. It was fairly easy, High-school calculus and just a few sprinkles of physics to spice things up.  
The problems were divided into three segments, each segment carrying different questions with different marking allotments instead of one sheet with a single list of questions.  
Apparently grades weren't a thing here.  
Huh.  
  
The teacher sent the papers off with some random staff-member and turned back to face us.  
  
"Good. Anyone that scores below 30 will stay back for remedial classes on the weekends as well. The rest of you will have an extra hour for revision on the weekdays.  
Onto History. Please bring out your personal copies of "Comprehensive Study of the History of Konoha" and turn to page 27..."  
  
We were technically soldiers in training, which meant that we didn't groan like any _normal_ child of our age, back on earth, would have.  
  
The only sign of protest was the slight grimace we shared.  
  
\-------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed these things....somehow. I will, however, not be using them. Sorry!

Chapter 4: Mother knows best  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went just like that. Study, write, practice and tests.  
  
It bored the hell out of me. The others looked like zombies.  
  
I have never stood up faster in my life, until the bell rang out for a break.  
  
  
  
As I trudged out into the yard at the back, to where the rest of the students were socializing, I thought about what I was going to do next.  
  
If the rest of the week was going to pass in a similar fashion then I might just decide to kill myself of boredom.  
  
  
  
The workload that we were burdened with in a few hours was more than the studies I had done during High-School.  
  
Atleast, I could say without doubt, that I would be more than a normal Genin.  
  
  
  
As I ate my lunch, high atop a tree, one of the many in the Academy, I marvelled at the amount of attention given to detail on the Faces of the Hokage. Their visages set in a frown, eternally gazing down upon us mere mortals, as if disappointed that we would never reach their levels of power.  
  
  
  
I was reminded, time and again, that this wasn’t the world I knew. One with a blonde, loud kid shouting to the world that he would become Hokage. A world where children weren’t seen as cannon-fodder.  
  
  
  
I saw a few jonin, none that I recognized, passing through the multitude of students gathered there. Only a few stayed back to watch our antics, making dry comments to each other about how their time at the Academy was far more disciplined.  
  
  
  
The Academy was a part of the Village Administrative Block. It had the Hokage’s “Office” and various other important buildings to accommodate the working ninja.  
  
We would occasionally hear explosions that rumbled the classroom, no doubt a failed experiment in the Research Labs 120 feet underground.  
  
  
  
The safety measures and drills were, unsurprisingly, random. Throughout the first half of the day, there were 3 drills. The first one was the “fire-exit” drill and the second was “emergency evacuation- We are under attack” drill and the third one was “rougue ninja” drill.  
  
The windows in the Academy had bars that were removable from the inside. The Academy itself had only two floors, the ground floor had direct exits, while the students on the floor above were expected to be able to land on their feet from the windows.  
  
It was fairly easy, because of the ledges. It was like parkour for 10-year olds.  
  
  
  
Fun.  
  
  
  
I realized that those drills were not just for “show”, I had wondered about the Academy students during Pain’s attack on Konoha. What would have happened if I was in the class and saw a huge meteor coming down upon Konoha?  
  
  
  
Unlike fanon, there weren’t extensive tunnel systems, because they were a safety hazard. Collapsing tunnels would kill more people than it saved.  
  
What we did have, however, were rush-lines.  
  
The village, while larger than what was shown in the anime or the manga, was still small enough that we could get to a safety point if we were quick on our feet.  
  
Which was a stupid joke in this world. Fast on our feet? The slowest genin could outrace a few Olympic Athletes. Easily.  
  
  
  
This was all the physical activity we would get in the mornings.  
  
We had an hour of PE just an hour after lunch. The children lined up in a single file to enter the Academy once again. I joined them as quickly as possible, scraping my heel on the bark of the tree as I climbed down.  
  
  
  
On a different note, I had attempted the Leaf Sticking Exercise and it worked like a charm (geddit?). I would try it again when I go back home. Preferably with multiple leaves.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when the final bell for the day rang out.  
  
Kauri sensei wasn't the only teacher we had. She was assisted by another chuunin, Roku Yamanaka. Who didn't in the slightest resemble Ino or Inoichi. He looked more like Fuu, with chocolate-brown hair and a tan complexion. He was far too cheery to be teaching future murder-machines.  
  
He was supposed to teach us how to fight, Taijutsu to be specific, but ended up doing nothing, because Kauri sensei asked to go away and proceeded to take his hour to give us pointers on Logical and Legal Reasoning.  
  
That elicited a groan. I think I saw Kauri-sensei smirk at that. But I wasn't too sure.  
  
  
  
Now that the day was over, I was ready to go back home. A feeling I had forgotten even in my previous existence.  
  
Then I remembered the ton of Homework we were given and the slight smile dropped from my face.  
  
  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I'm home."  
  
  
  
"Welcome back. How was your day?"  
  
  
  
"Fine. We only studied today."  
  
  
It was weird talking to someone I loved but didn't really know. I just let out responses that memory filled in helpfully.  
  
  
"Go take a bath, then. I will have something out to eat by then.”  
  
“Thanks, mom.”  
  
I proceeded to do as she suggested.  
I felt a sense of foreboding, instead of relief as I sank into the tub of water. I leapt out with speed.  
A sharp spark of fear turned me cold, goosebumps erupting over my skin.  
  
Oh.  
  
Maybe I should just shower……  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
“These are tasty.” I said, with a mouthful of sweet, sweet jellied cherries.  
  
“Hmm-mm?”  
  
I just nodded.  
  
“Moto-kun.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You know you can tell me anything right?”  
  
“Umm...yes?”  
  
She sighed. What was this about?  
  
“Look. I don’t mean to interfere in your business. I can understand if something is bothering you, I’m here for you.”  
  
“Mother….I don’t know what you are trying to tell me. I’m fine, really.”  
  
“I heard from Imamura-san that you had stopped by.”  
  
Imamura? The weapons guy?  
  
“He told me that you purchased a few ounces of some poison.”  
  
I don’t remember that…  
  
“And then I find this empty flask in your room while cleaning it.” She placed a small bottle in front of me, on the table.  
  
What the hell? Was this how the former Motoki had died? Was that how I ended up here?  
Why did he consume poison? Did he consume poison? Why don’t I remember this?  
  
“I...I don’t know.”  
  
“You don’t know?” She looked so concerned.  
  
“I don’t. I mean…..I didn’t use it.”  
  
“Oh. That’s all right then. Did you spill it somewhere?”  
“Not really. I-I coated my shuriken in them.” I lied.  
  
“Be careful with sharp objects dear. I was so worried, you know.”  
  
“Okay. I just…..wanted to feel cool.”  
  
She chuckled at that. My mind was still reeling from this new info-dump.  
  
“Boys and their toys. Always like that with their need to be ‘cool’ and ‘hip’. Just be you and everything will be fine.”  
  
“Thanks mom.”  
  
“Oh don’t thank me dear. I believe you have studying to do?”  
  
I rushed with the jellies still in my mouth.  
  
Mothers do know what’s best……  
  
\------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Morbid Mystery.  
  
Why don’t I remember buying poison? What did I use it for?  
Did the real Motoki kill himself? Why would he do such a thing?  
If he didn’t consume the poison, then what was it used for?  
So many questions and no answers that make sense!  
  
I was in “my” room looking for clues.  
Though given that mother said she had cleaned the room, I suspect that any evidence, if there was one, would have been removed.  
My eyes roved over the room, trying to pick up a non-existent lead.  
  
I recognized the poison. One of the basic ones that we were taught about.  
Saxitoxin, from shellfish. The poison was deadly, even more so when mixed with other toxins. It caused cardiac arrests when consumed.Usually used during lower-end assassination missions, so that when a regular autopsy of the body is performed, it would be passed off as Paralytic Shellfish Poisoning.  
I think I would notice if I had a cardiac arrest. So that theory is out.  
Though that might explain the lack of memory after the event. From what I heard, most people do not remember the event at all, ever. Cardiac Arrests cause significant brain-damage, something that was discussed in the Academy when studying about Hypothetical Mission Situations and Immediate Responses to Unexpected Developments. A rather ostentatious name but well merited.  
  
Our Group was the only one that had that class, which was stupid. Group A Students needed it more than we did, but the Village preferred a hands-on approach for them through their Jonin Sensei.  
  
I searched through the pockets of the clothes for a suicide note.  
  
Then checked the table and its drawers, other nooks and crannies in the room.  
  
By now, I was 80% sure that it wasn’t what I thought it was. While children here were far more mature in comparison to Earth, they weren’t mature enough to contemplate killing themselves. Unless you were Itachi, who “thought like a Hokage at age 7”.  
What did I do with the poison, then? A poison which is far too fluid to be used to coat sharp contact-weapons, because unless you wore heavy-duty ninja-gloves, it would seep through the skin pores of your hand and might enter your mouth while ingesting something with your fingers.  
And I didn’t use weapons unless they were perfectly safe.  
It seems the former “me” was a noob and a pussy. Always playing safe (scoff).  
  
I remembered what the future entailed for this world and shivered. Maybe real “me” was not wrong….  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was uneventful. I should probably get to my assignments. They aren’t gonna write themselves. And it’s not like a thorough search yielded any substantial result.  
  
Let’s see……‘Write a brief account of the historical battle between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha.’, ‘Explain in a few paragraphs, the political effect of the results of the Third Great Shinobi War and how it resulted in the current system of governance in the Capital.’  
‘Write in about 200 words, your insight into the Five-Kage System.’  
Pretty basic, these do not require much time. The mathematics paper, on the other hand….  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
It was just a few minutes past eight when I was done with my work. Seriously, the anime didn’t show anything about studying. It was all jutsu-this jutsu-that and take these-SPECIAL EYES!!!!  
And all of this was just preparation for non-combatant aspirants!  
  
I slammed the books shut, getting the various sheets of paper out of the way.  
  
Discipline was drilled into me in both lives. The urge to set my pen straight only intensified as I saw its position on the table, placed at an angle that was practical and within reach.  
Still….there. Perfect!  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
Nothing of note happened during dinner. Father was still out of town, doing his thing, so he was absent at the table. We, Mom and I, ate our dinners silently and I helped her dry the dishes in silence, occasionally humming a reply or answering in one word.  
  
I wished her good night and went back into my room, still surprised that I wasn’t feeling any distinction between “me” and myself.  
Wasn’t acceptance the last stage of grief?  
It seems I skipped right to that part. Not that I was complaining. Yet, this reeked of interference from a “higher being”.  
  
\----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Illusions And Other Associated Mishaps  
  
“As you can all see, there is more than one different method of using Substitution. I would like….let’s see, Machi Motoki, demonstrate for the class.”  
  
“Yes sensei.”  
  
The Substitution Jutsu. The most complex of the Academy Three. It was a combination of the Clone and Transformation jutsu. What it did was create a clone using yin energy, but with the image of a hollow trunk in mind, a full transformation was applied to oneself and shifted just as the clone was complete. This technique was an offshoot of the Body Replacement Jutsu which was a superfast-movement jutsu which combined the Body-Flicker with the Target.  
  
Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog and Snake. The first seal was the equivalent of a Reverse-Ram-Seal. Instead of pushing out chakra through the tenketsu like a Ram-seal does, the Tiger Seal Turns it inside-out(?) or kneading it into itself like pizza-dough. I miss pizzas. No! Concentrate.  
The Boar seal was the middle seal of the Transformation Jutsu, the seal that creates an empty construct without the Chakra, normally filled in by the Dog seal in the beginning to resemble the image in mind, The Ox seal pushed the form out and the Dog seal filled it up with chakra. Finally the Snake seal gave it form, acting as an anchor to the “Earth” part of the Snake Seal.  
  
The final burst of chakra left me a couple of feet from the construct I had created. A single green log. After the smoke, a sign of successful completion of the technique, dispersed, I landed on my feet and looked to Kauri-sensei, who gave a nod. I walked back to my seat.  
  
“Now can someone tell me what Motoki-kun did, that was unorthodox?”  
  
A few students raised their hands hesitantly.  
  
“Yes, Kuse-kun?”  
  
“Normally, the technique is used after moving away, to create more distance between the user and their opponent. Motoki-san used the recoil of the jutsu to propel himself backward and used the smoke as a cover.”  
  
“Correct. Which method would be more favourable in combat Motoki-kun?”  
  
Deciding to be cheeky, I said..  
“Neither, sensei. If you are reduced to using an E-Rank technique in combat, then you might as well kill yourself.”  
  
“While that might be true, it would also catch the opponent off-guard. Being unpredictable might save your life too.” A girl, probably an Uchiha if the pale skin, black hair and the pole up her rear was any indication, interrupted before Kauri-sensei could reply.  
  
“If your opponent was incompetent, blind and had the intellect of a _particularly_ stupid rock. So maybe it would surprise you.”  
  
“Enough. That will be an extra page of homework for speaking out of turn Enami-chan. Motoki-kun, apologize to Enami.”  
  
The marginalization of the Uchiha had such a deep effect among the Village that the girl who did nothing wrong, got punished while I, who insulted a student and possible comrade, was not even told that I was wrong.  
  
“I apologize, Enami-san.”  
  
She just narrowed her eyes and turned away.  
  
Who cares? Not me.  
  
“Anyways, Motoki-kun was....not wrong…..but the traditional method and the modern method both have their flaws but the Modern Method consumes less energy, gives ample space to react with Taijutsu or Shurikenjutsu while the opponent is still confused. The usage of E-Rank jutsu in combat is forbidden. So I would recommend that you use the D-Rank variants of the Academy Three, all of which are easily available in any Weapons shop-”  
  
Yeah, there wasn’t a “Library with special sections for Genin, Chunin and Jonin." This wasn't some fanfiction.  
  
“-or can be learnt from your future sensei. Now onto the next chapter, Chakra Natures and Affinities. Turn to page 62.”  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
There were many new jutsu that I wasn’t even aware of that were used here.  
As much as they were easy, using chakra was still unnatural in a way that felt freeing.  
Imagine having _gatorade_ in your veins instead of blood. It sounds unpleasant but would feel uncomfortably good.  
  
I had, over the course of the past week, tried and tested many forms of chakra control, occasionally going to the teachers with pointers on how to progress.  
It seems that, like Sakura-but not to the same extent-I too had an easier time with chakra control due to smaller reserves and even smaller tenketsu.  
  
It seems I was misinformed about how chakra works. Sensei was quick to clear me of my misconceptions about it, stating that if I kept thinking about it like that then I would die due to my own negligence.  
  
Your Chakra Reserves didn’t “increase” in the way it is usually thought to be increased. There are limits, both genetic and metaphysical. You could maximize your reserves, but not exponentially. Training one’s body will increase the physical “aspect” of Chakra while study, meditation and other intellectually stimulating actions would increase the spiritual “aspect” of your chakra. These two energies or “aspects’ of chakra would meld and mix and pool in your gut.  
  
To put it into simpler perspectives, imagine Chakra Reserves as something that is affected by your INT stat. There is a limit to how much you can raise it, as a normal human. You have a fixed potential and you sharpen it to allow more functionality.  
  
What you _could_ affect, was how fast it replenished. In this case, Chakra Regeneration is governed by your WIS stat, which increases with time and experience.  
But there are limits on how much more “wise” you can become as well. Your regeneration, unless you were an Uzumaki or had a Bloodline that directly affects your Chakra, would only reach a height where you would get back 50% of your chakra after 1 hour, The rate is increased through actively meditating, but once again, not exponentially. The rate at which you could regain your Chakra was through more esoteric means.  
  
You could become a Jinchuuriki for an ultimate boost to your reserves. You could become a Sage.  
  
So how would I get more chakra?  
Well……..I couldn’t. None of these methods were viable. Not for me, at least.  
  
I would just have to maximise control and “regeneration” to keep going in battle. If I ever see one, that is.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
I was slowly making the leaf on my fingertip rotate. Clockwise…..breathe for 10 seconds……...now anti-clockwise.  
  
I repeated this form of meditation, sending a minute trickle of chakra to create a horizontal axis that the leaf was parallel to. Slowly moving the singular point on the leaf that my fingertip touched around the axis.  
  
This was more chakra intensive than simply sticking the leaf to my finger.  
But since it was only a single leaf, it wasn’t that draining.  
There were only 49 surface tenketsu. Most of them were concentrated on our palms, feet and….. _erogenous_ regions. There were a scant few in other places like the elbows, knees and joints but those were all. Most of the other Nodes were within the body, 14 were around the heart. I knew that one of them was the Eighth Gate. I didn’t attempt the eight gates technique because my Taijutsu sucked. _Hard_.  
  
My ninjutsu was fairly alright. Mostly because I only knew seven.  
The Academy Three, their complex-er counterparts and then a jutsu to create a lot of smoke. So did everybody else!  
  
Of what use that would be in my future occupation, I didn’t know.  
Still I mastered them to a sufficient degree.  
  
I didn’t know any genjutsu, not for a lack of trying. They were not taught. They were _learnt_. Each user of genjutsu had their own creative understanding. The most basic nes could be replicated by anybody. The Henge, the Smoke-creation and partly, the substitution were all basically illusions.  
  
Then a person appeared in my room all of a sudden. Covered in **Black** from head to toe. Only their eyes were visible, through the slits in their blank, white mask. There was a utility belt around their waist and bandages around their arms.  
  
“You have been summoned. Come with me.”  
  
It was a he….maybe? You never knew with these ANBU. But why would I be summoned? What the hell happened. I was careful! Did they know?  
  
“I-I’m s-s-sorry? Did you say...s-summo..summoned? By w-whom?"  
  
“You have been summoned. Come with me. _Now_.” He(?) directed the slightest sliver of Killing Intent towards me and I felt myself go rigid. A cold shiver travelled through the length of my spine.  
  
 _Oh f****!  
  
\---------------------------_  
  
A/N: I love italicization. Don't blame _me_! They look _cool_!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: All Buildings Need A Good Foundation.

We were walking through the town, somehow not garnering the attention of the late-evening stragglers on the street. We were heading towards the Academy, presumably towards the Hokage’s office.

Until...he turned left and kept walking…...what?

“Excuse me.”  
He didn’t turn to look at me but I knew he was listening.  
“You said….summoned. But you didn’t say who summoned me.”

“That is neither my business to tell you, nor yours to ask.”

I felt like punching him in the face.

“Why aren’t we going to the Hokage?”

He kept walking. The cold feeling in my sunken gut didn’t recede, it only grew stronger.

He tapped a tree in a sequence and then grabbed me by the waist. We were moving across the Village at very high speeds. The Body Flicker was faster if you had more chakra to put into it. Compared to what I could do, he might as well have been moving at the speed of light.

We stood in front of an old house. It seemed to be deserted. Surrounded by trees, nothing could be seen beyond them. Once again, he walked forward, looking as if he were not (probably) leading a young boy to his death.

He stood before the door. And then Flickered away.

I stood like an idiot. Looking around for more people. Should I enter? Was this some prank?  
I did the polite thing and….opened the door and walked right in. Best get this over with as soon as possible.

The hall was dark, with a wooden floor and a small table in the centre. I took a seat on one of the cushions.

The room lit up and someone was sitting down, facing me.

_Danzo_. My mind helpfully supplied.

“Hello?”

“Motoki Machi. You have been very _inquisitive_.”

“May I know who you are, sir?” I asked.

“I am Danzo Shimura. The Hokage’s Advisor.”

“Ah. May I know why you…...umm..summoned me?”

“Of course. I run an organization to protect Konoha from external and internal threats to its safety. Some things are far too sensitive and pernicious to send in Ninja. Certain missions that must be carried out in the shadows, hidden from the rest of the Village’s Authorities. For the Village’s benefit. While some of these actions can be carried out by the Village ANBU, there are missions that even they would not accept. For this, we needed certain like-minded individuals to be the Foundation that supports the Village. We do things that would make others scrunch their faces in disgust. Just so that the children in our Village can sleep peacefully.”

The weight of his gaze was a heavy burden upon my shoulders.

“H-how does this concern me, sir? With all due respect, I don’t think I am suitable for such an undertaking…”

“I will be the judge of that. Do you love the Village?”

“Yes sir!”

“Above all else?”

“Without doubt.” I nodded.

“Then you are more than qualified.”

There was a shogi board on the table. I didn’t even see it being kept!

“Know how to play?”

“Yessir.” I mumbled.

It was easy. Players take turns to move a piece that belongs to them. Each piece is moved according to different rules but no two pieces can occupy the same square. If a piece moves so that its final position is a square occupied by an opposing piece, the opposing piece is "captured" or "taken" and is removed from the board. Captured pieces should be placed face up within easy view of both players.  
It was very similar to chess and required quick, on-the-fly thinking.

I was probably better than most children “my age”.  
Move after move, the both of us played. Promoting our “Generals” and capturing pawns. We were pretty event matched, and I could see that Danzo was impressed.  
He had found out more about me through a game of shogi than he would have through torture and interrogation.

In the recess of my mind I was screaming in vain. My mind seems to have been altered to feel as little emotion as possible.

My past as a person who literally conned people for a living, a man who used the emotions and the thoughts of people to trick them my whole life made me one of the best actors in the world. Acting fearfully and even showing “faux”-confidence in the face of danger was trivial as far as I was concerned.

A childhood spent watching people and learning the art of social-manipulation, “magic tricks” and other illusions to fool people…….all of this was useless against this man in front of me. I couldn’t get a read on him if I didn’t already know a lot about him. Even then. Even then, he defied all the presumptions I had by being more than polite. _Nothing_ was stopping him from recruiting me or killing me on the spot. The Foundation was only disbanded after the Uchiha Massacre, and that was still a long ways away.

I didn’t want to die again!

Eventually, I managed to lose with grace. The War-Hawk looked at me with an appraising eye.

Then another ninja came forward with a brush and an inkpot.

He was going to _brand_ me wasn’t he?

“Tongue. Out.” He sounded dead.

I obliged. He drew the seal on the back of my tongue. I felt a weight on my throat. Gulping several times seemed to do the trick.

“You will not speak of this meeting to anyone. Any information you have of The Foundation is a secret you will take to the grave.”

“...understood, Lord Danzo.” I said quietly.  
I swear, I saw his lips twitch at that. Weirdo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Interrogations and Re-Evaluations.  
  
What have I gotten myself into?! Why me? S**t I’m dead. I’m so dead! Dead-er than Iron Man after Endgame! I’m screwed!!  
  
I started hyperventilating, as I laid down on my bed. My heart, doing it’s best impression of a F-1 race-car.  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
The Village Hidden in the Leaves was located in the western part of the Land of Fire. Experiencing summers with spring and the occasional rains, you can be sure of very hot days and an overall tropical weather all around.  
Yet, the literal ocean of sweat rolling off of me was not caused by the weather.  
No. That honour goes to the Third Hokage. The God of Shinobi. The Professor. Teacher of the Legendary Three Ninja. Student of both the First Hokage and the Second Hokage. Among his many many titles. One of the most feared people in the world.  
  
And the funny thing was, he didn’t intentionally make me feel crippling fear.  
He just stood a ways away from where I was, giving a lecture to my class on Nature Transformation.  
  
What if he finds out? Oh, who am I kidding?! He probably already deduced it after looking at me.  
Am I shivering? No. I’m not shivering. It’s obviously the cold. Yeah. Did he glance at me? No. No he is looking at me. Why is he looking at me? Is he staring? Am I staring? The whole class is staring at me.  
  
“Motoki. The Hokage asked you a question.” Creepy Benchmate One whispered to me.  
  
“Wha..?”  
  
“Stand up.” He urged.  
  
I shot up, eliciting a dry chuckle from everyone in the class. Weird.  
  
I was terrified. What had he asked?  
  
“Yes….Lord Hokage?”  
  
He gave a short laugh and said, “I have never had someone that feared my presence so much that they stopped thinking.”  
Thinking? Is that a new snack?  
“I asked you why you were staring at me, boy. Motoki was it?”  
“Yes, Lord Hokage.” I replied.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“I...I was..umm..umm.”  
  
“No, no. Take your time.”  
Whoa man! Sick burn.  
  
Okay. Calm down. Bring out the beast.  
  
“I don’t know what to say, Lord Hokage-”  
  
“Oh, _really_?” Creepy Benchmate Two said in faux-shock  
  
“-It’s just….seeing you is...awe-inspiring. The knowledge that I could be dead a hundred times before I can blink, if you wanted to, made me feel fearful.”  
  
“Why would I want to kill _once_ , boy. Let alone a hundred times?”  
  
“Stress-relief, Lord Hokage?”  
  
A pause.  
  
Wow. I might just get the Class Clown Award another time in my life. I didn’t think half of these psychos could smile properly!  
  
“Well, then. I can’t say that the job is not stressful. Do visit my office after class everyday. I think you might be the _stress-relief_ that I need.”  
That was an order. Anyone with half a brain could see it. Even though it was phrased as an invitation.  
  
He took a long drag from his pipe and blew out the smoke.  
  
The last bell for the day rang at that moment  
  
“I think that will be all, Kauri-san. I shall be leaving, then.”  
  
The whole class stood and bowed, wishing him a long life and a pleasant evening.  
  
“Don’t you have _somewhere_ to be, Machi-san?”  
Damnit, Kauri-sensei!  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Game face on, Motoki.  
  
I bowed at the waist. “Good evening, Lord Hokage.”  
  
I noticed a distinct lack of chairs in the office. Except for the one the Hokage sat his mighty rear, that is.  
  
The room was strewn with books and sheafs of paper tied with rope or twine. Some of them were on the Hokage’s table, while others were on the floor. There were lit candles on the table too. Living the life of Administrative Danger are we, Lord Hokage?  
  
I felt a **pressure** on me. It wasn’t killing intent. It was still exponentially more powerful than what I had felt only a day ago.  
  
Did I say that out loud?  
  
“Tell me, then. Why were you scared?”  
  
It seems I didn’t. Phew.  
  
“I told yo-”  
  
The **pressure** grew by another magnitude.  
My knees buckled slightly. I shivered. I felt a prick on the back of my neck. I knew that there was a blade at my neck.  
  
“I am a person who believes that children should be cherished and allowed to grow and thrive. I will always think twice before eliminating a child. I have already thought _once_ …….What was the reason for your fear?”  
  
Shit. _Shit_. SHIT!!!!  
  
“I….I am not….allowed to say, Lord Hokage.”  
  
The blade got more painful, moving just a bit into my neck. I felt a bead of what must have been my blood.  
  
“Give me a nod if I am correct. Are you a spy?”  
My head remained still for a few moments before I slowly nodded.  
  
The blade twitched.  
  
“You work for The Village Hidden in the Clouds.”  
  
I didn’t nod.  
  
“The Village Hidden in the Sand.”  
  
No nods in sight Cap’n.  
  
“The Mist.”  
  
Nuh-uh.  
  
“Stone.”  
  
We are fresh outta nods, sir.  
  
“Leaf”  
  
I nod.  
  
“Foe.”  
  
I frowned.  
  
“Friend?”  
  
My eyes squinted.  
  
I think he got the message.  
  
“I see. You may leave.”  
  
Thank whatever God is out there!  
  
I bowed and left without a peep.  
\-----------------------------------------


	9. Interlude

Interlude:

**Hiruzen Sarutobi POV:**

As the boy left my office, I sighed deeply, feeling every single year of my life.

No doubt, Danzo would say it was for the Village. He has taken an interest in the Uchiha heir and now, some civilian boy.  
How many more sacrifices will it take? Isn't the Village already safe? What unknown threats does Danzo see that I do not?  
Lord First, Sensei.....have I betrayed your faith in me?

\---------------------------------

**Akira Machi POV**

Motoki has not been himself these past few days. Ever since the "poison-incident" he's been withdrawn. Rarely making snide remarks about his fellow classmates. The change is...different. It is not like him to just do his work and just......sit in his room silently.

I had to talk to him. Maybe it is time to tell him everything.

\--------------------------------

**??Unknown?? POV**

Village Hidden in the Leaf. How long has it been since I was here? A decade? Give or take a few months.

I wonder what has changed since I left.

\--------------------------------


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unveiled Truths and Partly-Frank Conversations.  
  
It was clear that the Hokage _already_ knew about it. Why would he call me into his office and ask those pointless questions if he already knew?  
I held the cotton tightly to the back of my neck, turning it red.  
Whatever. I have bigger fish to fry.  
  
“I’m back home!”  
  
My mother was already waiting for me. I noted that her face was set in an indecipherable expression. And that was a lot coming from a person who made his _living_ exploiting people.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Did she find out too? I hope not. I would like to not be thrown out of the house before I’m an adult. Again.  
  
“I have something to tell you, dear.”  
“Sure. Let me wash up first.” I said with a frown.  
“Is that _blood_? Were you hurt? How-”  
“Mom. It’s just an accident. Some kid was playing with a kunai. Don’t worry, it was wooden! Nothing happened. Calm down.”  
Something was wrong. I felt it deep down. This was bigger than last time.  
  
I thought hard about what she wanted to say to me. Anyway, I would know soon. No need to stress over eventualities.  
  
“What did you want to tell me mother?” I asked as we sat overlooking the backyard. Our house was larger than most others. No doubt because of the money that my family made.  
She hummed into her tea and slowly set it down.  
  
“I suppose there is no way to sweeten this.” She sighed.  
Sweeten what?  
“A few weeks ago, when you were at the Academy, a shinobi came home. He said...I was informed of my husband’s death.”  
That was entirely unexpected. I showed the appropriate amount of shock at her statement and turned to look at her. She looked stricken.  
  
“What? Dad….died?”  
“Murdered. By ninja.”  
There was always a risk of death on any road. Still…  
“I thought he had hired an escort team.”  
“He had. They died too.”  
“They had a Jonin with them.: I said slowly.  
“They were overwhelmed. The attackers were ninja too.”  
  
There was a pause where I just stared at her, baffled.  
  
“You don’t seem to be grieving.” Couples had their problems, and my parents weren’t the model of affectionate marital relationships. Unsurprisingly, their marriage was political..or maybe the term is financial? It was common throughout the world.  
  
She glared at me.  
“I have stayed strong for _you_. I am done grieving for a man that barely cared for the marriage.”  
“Mother!” It was taboo to badmouth a dead person, let alone your own kin.  
“It is true, Motoki. That is what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“There’s _more_?” I couldn't resist.  
  
She brought out a paper from….somewhere?  
She handed it to me. It looked old. It had two people, a young looking girl resembling my mother, and another guy, slightly shorter than her, with small eyes and chubby face. That….was not my father.  
My mind whirled. What the flippin’ heck? On top of all the shit I have had to go through, I also had to be born a bastard? Whatever part of “Motoki” that was left in me vehemently denied everything. I knew that my mother was the definition of “perfect princess” and wouldn’t believe it if someone told me she was unfaithful.  
I still had to be sure.  
  
“Mother...is this what I think it is?”  
“I don’t know what you are thinking. But it probably isn’t.”  
“So who is this, then?”  
  
She sighed once again.  
  
“The girl in the photograph is my twin sister.”  
O..kay? I did not know that. But why is she telling me this?  
“Your grandfather decided that I was to be married off and my sister could do whatever she wanted. She chose to become a kunoichi.”  
  
Yeah, that sounds like him. From my memories, I could conclude that my maternal grandfather was a gigantic prick. He was probably this world’s Tywin Lannister. Rich, cutthroat, asshole-ish personality, went on and on about family and legacy, has connections with the Fire Daimyo. He even had twins apparently. I wondered if my mother and her sister….whoa! Stop! This is not the time for such lewd thoughts!  
  
“He married me off to that man for personal gains. But it turned out that I couldn’t bear children.”  
What? Then...oh. OH.  
“My sister had, at the same time, fallen in love with her teammate and they were set to marry each other. I went to her with my request.”  
I can see where this is going…  
“They agreed that they would give me their firstborn child.”  
  
That _was_ my father. Wow. I look nothing like him, thankfully.  
  
“That was me, wasn’t it?” I interrupted her. “So I’m not your child?”  
“Oh, dear. Don’t say that! You will always be my child. You may not have been born through me, but I still love you as any mother would.”  
  
“But I am not really your son. I am your nephew.”  
“Yes. Biologically, you are. But when I first held you in my hands, I knew that you were the only one in the world I would love unconditionally. Your father had no qualms, he was even supportive. As long as he had an heir to pass on his title to, he didn’t really care. The problem was with the rest of the world. You were, officially, my sister’s child.”  
  
“Can you just...stop, for a moment. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I AM NOT EVEN YOUR SON!”  
She flinched back at my tone.  
I nursed my head. Why is this happening to me?  
  
“I apologise. That was….out of line.”  
“I understand.” She said. She wasn’t wrong. She had never treated me like I wasn’t her son. Even a few days ago, she was truly concerned for me when she found out about the poison.  
  
“What happened to my parents? The rea..biological ones?”  
  
“They died. Unfortunately, it was soon after your birth. You never really got to know your parents. I mean, the ones who birthed you.”  
“What were their names?” I didn’t really care, anyways. But I couldn’t say that to her, now can I?  
  
“Tsuyumi.” She traced the word onto the sand below with a stick.  
 **Dew Pearl**. Sweet.  
“Your father was Buichi Mori.” She traced out the kanji for his name, **cloth...loaf**? Weird.  
  
“After you were born, we ran into a problem. As I said, you were officially, the son of two ninja. Your birth was recorded and already filed. My father-” She said with an acerbic lilt, as if it disgusted her to even call him that. “-and decided that it was not a huge problem as long as it was a child born of his blood. That’s when I first spoke to the Fourth Hokage.”  
  
Minato? He wouldn't become Hokage until I was 7, would he?  
  
“The Fourth Hokage?”  
“He wasn’t the Fourth Hokage yet. He was my sister’s teammate, under Jiraiya of the Legendary Three.”  
This day is filled with surprises isn’t it?  
“He was already a Jonin by that time, though. And had an “in” with the Lord Third through Lord Jiraiya. I am eternally grateful for that to him.”  
That explains most of it. But.  
“But now that….father….is no more, isn’t grandfather going to take you back.”  
  
“He is quite clever, Akira-chan. As expected of my grandson. You are right, Motoki _Shibu_. Your mother will be coming back with me. And so will you.”  
Did he just call me _Shibu_? That was _his_ surname!  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Ex-fu****g-cuse me?  
The audacity of that demented bal***ck. $#*!faced (@(%$u(%er! To just walk in and demand things as if he were entitled to service and respect!  
  
But this would be useful, if I play my cards right.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
“Welcome to our humble home, grandfather.”  
“Enough of that boy. There is no need to fake politeness to me.”  
“I will keep that in mind when we converse the next time. I shall take my leave. Mother, grandfather.” I bowed to both of them as I left the room. I had a lot on my mind right now.  
I need to beat something up.  
  
\------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two Old Men and a Conversation  
  
  
'I need to clear my mind, maybe get something to eat as well.'  
  
I hopped out of the window and jumped over the wall and dusted myself off.  
  
  
  
I made my way to the busier parts of the Village, usually the food-stalls and the "social" gatherings at the bars which were surely beginning to full in the late evening, just as the sun was beginning to set.  
  
The news of my "father"'s death and the arrival of my grandfather has changed so much of my plans. Serves me right for thinking that I could _relax_ in this deathworld.  
  
It makes no sense whatsoever. This entire thing, to be honest, seems staged. If it is, then I do not know who staged it.  
  
  
I entered through the flaps of the ramen shop, casually making my way to one of the tall stools that occupied the front of the desk.  
  
While it wasn't Ichiraku, this guy still made good enough ramen. Better than what I survived on during my college years at the least.  
  
As I sat there waiting for my Chashu to arrive, I caught sight of a familiar someone entering the shop.  
  
"Hey! You're the rude boy from the other day!" He pointed at me, dramatically shaking his pointer at my form.  
  
"Hmm-mm. Still on your vacation? Shigeru, was it?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. You remembered my name. I have a few days left. It was only for a month." He already took a seat next to me and smiled.  
  
"Seems you are not that rude after all." He placed his order just as my own bowl was set before me.  
  
"I apologize for the other day. I had much on my mind. What do you say, I pay for your meal?"  
  
"What? Oh I wouldn't want to impose-"  
  
"I insist. I would feel _very_ disheartened if you refuse my offer.” I said, already pulling out my wallet.  
And I really did feel bad. While most of the people I interacted with were adults for the most part, I had nothing against children, even if by his own admission, he killed a civilian….or executed. Whatever.  
  
“Alright. Thank you.”  
  
We both ate in relative silence. I ignored his ramblings, he didn’t notice my absence in the “conversation”  
  
I had a few questions to ask, though.  
  
“Who’s your jonin-sensei?”  
  
“Ah, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.  
“He’s actually a chunin.”  
“Oh. Why is that?”  
“Well, they can’t really put every genin that graduates under a jonin now can they. They are better spent on important things, like ANBU or something.”  
“I see.”  
“But Himaru sensei is still awesome! He can turn into a giant dog with two heads! His wolf-dog is the cuddliest thing in the world.”  
His face turned red when he realized what he had said.  
  
I laughed genuinely for the first time in days. Hell, I laughed for the _first time_ in days!  
\---------------------------  
  
The next day, grandfather took me to the Academy, to apply for an Escort Mission to the Capital. I followed him without complaining. I was sure that my plan would work. Probably.  
  
“Yes, we will require assistance from a Team. I’m willing to pay for a B-Rank. Only the best.”  
“Of course, sir. The Village thanks you for your business with us. If you sign right...here.”  
“Very well.”  
“That will be all. We will send a summon for you once you are moved up on the list.”  
  
Just then, the Hokage walked in, approaching the Missions Desk. Donned in his formal attire, with the red hat and the lit pipe gracing his “Godly” lips. At least he has perfect timing.  
  
“Ah, Hokage-sama. It is an honour to meet you.” My grandfather bowed slightly to the Hokage. My bow was deeper and my eyes, which only he could see, were pleading.  
  
I didn’t miss the slight downturn to his lips. But I was sure that he would do his part as the Village’s leader.  
  
“Motoki-kun. Akimasa-san.”  
If my grandfather felt offended at being addressed second to me, which was an insult to his pride and stature, then he did an excellent job of hiding it. But he made his surprise at being called by name by the Hokage apparent.  
Yeah, even my grandfather was not _that_ high on the political scale to piss the Hokage off. I don’t think _anyone_ had the balls to do that. You know, God of Shinobi and everything.  
  
“Oho! You know my grandson, Hokage-sama?” Grandad asked in an exaggerated tone.  
  
“ _Quite_.” The Hokage replied with subtle hints of ‘You are so screwed.’  
I know mate. I know.  
  
“Ah, well. I thank you for taking good care of him, then. We will be leaving for the capital tomorrow...if our request for Ninja assistance goes through quickly, of course.”  
Spoken like a slimy businessman even when he was talking to the Shinobi world’s Gaddafi.  
  
“And the boy’s coming with you?” The Hokage asked while taking a drag.  
“Of course.” Yes, yes, yes. Go on. Keep speaking, you fricking _goat_. Dig yourself a huge bloody hole.  
  
“Then, Akimasa-san, I must refuse.” Jackpot.  
  
“ _Refuse_?” I could almost hear the ‘DOES NOT COMPUTE’ sounds blaring in his head.  
  
“Motoki Machi is an Academy Student of the Leaf Village.”  
  
“ _And_? I don’t see your point.” Did he just? Yes. Yes he did.  
You could cut the tension in the room with a knife at that point.  
If I wasn’t looking for it, then I would have missed the signal for the ANBU and the ninja behind us to ‘STAND THE F*** DOWN!’  
  
“In two weeks, he will be testing out of the Academy, as a genin of the Leaf. Officially, he will be an _asset_ -” He means property. “-of the Village. He shows a lot of promise. And _loathe_ am I to say it, he will be useful for the village.”  
Laying it on a bit thick, are we?  
“You have let _chuunin_ off of the rosters many times in the past, Hokage- _sama_. We both know that. I will, however, _allow_ it." The sheer gall this man had made _me_ feel inadequate. The very fact that my grandson "shows promise" as a…. _.contracted murderer_ …….-” Cue the gasps and whispers. “-tells me enough about the Village and its leaders. Was it not the First Hokage’s wish to have a world without children becoming murderers?”  
  
“Enough!” He might not have shouted it out, but one could not deny that he was forceful.  
  
“I shall take my leave, Hokage-sama. Lest you decide that I am not useful anymore and decide to assassinate me as well.”  
I sense a story behind that. With a quick bow to the Hokage I left with Grandpa Piss-em-off.  
  
My plan worked! Yippee!  
Sigh. I think my hair will start going gray soon.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
"No. Nonononononono. You're doing it _wrong._ You are supposed to push the chakra out but not....let it go." My new instructor-friend-partner finished lamely.  
"I don't understand what you are trying to say! This is not _remotely_ like the leaf exercise!"  
"Ugh! It is not easy! Why are you even learning this. Aren’t you still in the Academy?”  
“Shigeru. Look at me.”  
He rolled his eyes, but followed my instructions.  
“Shigeru. You see my face? This face? It means I don’t find it funny. It additionally means that I am _freaking pissed_. And if I don’t see results, you will find yourself _dead in a ditch_ and I’m **serious** about it.”  
He gulped and nodded shakily.  
“How are you so fuckin’ terrifying?”  
“Language!”  
  
\----------------------------  
  
This water-walking thing _sucks balls_! I knew that it was irrational to fear water bodies because of how I died in my past life. Actually, that is entirely rational! But I had gotten past that, hadn’t I? What kind of ninja fears water? I can swim! Like, professionally. One of my “jobs” was as a swimming instructor, for heaven’s sake!  
  
“Don’t flap around like a _dying fish_! Swim! Do you not know how to swim?”  
“I know how to swim, damnit! Go and catch butterflies you useless idiot!”  
“Hey! I’m more useful than you are! I _actually_ serve the Village!”  
“Oh, really! And how do you serve the Village? By painting fences and pulling weeds?”  
“Don’t be a smartass.’  
“I’d rather be a smartass than a dumbass.”  
  
He jumped into the little lake and began his Grand "Drown the Heretic" Crusade against the powerful and charming me.  
“Alright! Fine! I surrender! Please spare me! Mercy!”  
  
Ah.......fun guy this one.  
\----------------------------  
  
It was almost dusk by the time I got the hang of it.  
All thanks to my immense genius and obvious power.  
I was tired though. And hungry. And **wet.**  
“Ramen?” I asked my new friend in this horrible world.  
“Ramen.” He replied.  
Ramen it is, then.  
“Race you to the shop. Loser pays!” I said and began running.  
“Hey! That’s cheating!” He shouted at my back before he began running as well.  
  
Maybe it won't be that bad after all.  
\----------------------------


End file.
